Beautiful
by PrimeExample3
Summary: One-Shot based on #Beautiful by Mariah Carey featuring Miguel


Ripping out another sheet of her notebook and crumbling it, Tori sighs in frustration of not being able to think of lyrics for a melody she created on her piano. Taking a break from her writing, she checks her phone for any calls or texts. Nothing. From her friends or girlfriend. She locks the phone to draw her attention back to her notebook.

Upon returning to her writing, her thoughts are cut off by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up.

She smiles, knowing exactly who it is. Looking out the window to see Jade dressed in all black taking off her helmet, shaking her head to fix her hair, running a couple of fingers through it before walking to the Vega house.

Tori notices, throwing her pen down, running down stairs to open the door for the other teen.

" Babe " Jade says as Tori opens the door to reveal herself. Tori throws her arms around the taller girl

" Hi baby " Tori mumbles into the pale girls neck. Jade removes her hands from her girlfriends waist to enter the Vega residence.

" Where's your helmet ? " Tori asks noticing the goth without. Everytime Jade rode the blacked out Harley, Tori would question Jade's safety knowing how bold she was.

Jade laughs at her girlfriend of 1 year and 6 months before replying " It's on my bike, Tor " sitting down on the Vega couch. Watching Tori go into the kitchen, she smirks.

" Where's YOUR helmet ? " The goth questions back. Jade had bought Tori a helmet of her own, so she can take her rides.

" …...Upstairs, why? " Tori asks in confusion.

" Go get it. " Jade demands.

Tori sighs knowing whats going to happen.

" Jade, Honey, I have to finish this song i'm struggling with " Tori whines

" And maybe a little ride on the town will help create some lyrics " Jade suggests, walking over to the tan girl from behind. " please. " Kissing her neck

Tori ponders for minute before leaving her girlfriend there to walk up stairs to grab her helmet and a bag putting her song book and a couple pens in there.

Walking back downstairs, Jade smiles and takes out her keys at her noticing the helmet in Tori's arms.

" Let's go, beautiful. " Jade says walking out the house with Tori close behind.

Reaching the bike, Jade grabs her helmet putting it on, getting on the Davidson. Smiling, turning to check and make sure her girlfriend was ready.

Shivers running up her spine, Jade feels her lover put her arms around her waist tight for safety. Tori jumps at the sound of the bike starting, causing Jade to turn around.

" You alright, baby? " She questions. Tori nods in return, giving Jade the okay to go.

Zooming through the city in the middle of the night, Tori smiles watching the moonlight, hugging Jade's back.

Stopping at a red lights, an extremely long ones, Jade got sick of them and started just running through them

" Jade ! " Tori cried out. Hitting Jade on the back, Jade smirks at the non-rule breaking girl. " You're going to get us in some serious chiz if you don't stop running through lights "

Jade laughs at her girlfriends seriousness. " Okay! I'll stop " Jade promises, doing it again.

Tori rolls her eyes at the goth, as the continue to ride into the LA night.

* * *

Jades slows down the motor bike as she stops near, what looks like, the Hollywood sign. Turning off the bike, Jade get off along with Tori. They take off their helmets, as Jade grabs Tori's hand leading her to an area with an amazing view of LA.

" This is beautiful Jade " Tori says, as they sit down on the ground watching the view. Tori turns to dig in her bag to take out her song book.

Jade notices the book.

" Think of anything? " Questioning her girlfriend.

" Yeah, I think so " Tori admits, writing violently. Jade writes the lyrics as she writes

" _I like when you run red lights__  
__Don't stop 'til you thrill me, oh how you thrill me__  
__Always in control, how you do it, I don't know  
But I don't care, take me anywhere__  
__'__Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible__  
__And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, oh yeah__ " _Tori sings out.

Jade smirks, rolling her eyes trying to hide her blushing, grabs Tori's song book. Writing down something, Jade turns trying to make sure Tori doesn't read it before she finishes. Tori gets impatient, trying to grab the book back.

" No. Wait. I'm almost done. " Jade tells her. Before handing the latina the book back, Jade sings the part she just wrote.

" _Hop on the back of my bike  
Let the good wind blow through your hair__  
__With an ass like that and a smile so bright__  
__Oh, you're killing me, you know it ain't fair, yeah__  
__Ride on through the middle of the night  
Let the moonlight kiss your skin__  
__When you dance like that, your jeans so tight  
Oh, you're killing me, baby do it again_ " She belts out to Tori.

" You're really good at this. " Tori compliments her lover. Kissing her on the lips, pulling away before it became a makeout sesh. " No, now I just need a hook " Jade, sighing in frustration of the kiss not going any further, watches her loves face.

Watching Tori think was the most beautiful thing to her. Jade loved how her nosed scrunched up, her eye brows scrunched up, her head tilted as she chewed on her pen.

She loved just watching her.

" Good lord, you're fucking beautiful Tori " Jade blurts, not caring whether she just cursed knowing Tori hates when she does it. Tori blushes, turning to Jade.

" And you're not too bad your self, babe " Tori says flirtatiously. Kissing the goths soft lips once again, leaning her head on Jade's should watching the LA nights.

" _You're beautiful, and your mind is fucking beautiful__  
_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me_... _You're beautiful, good lord, you're fucking beautiful And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing " Jade sings to Tori quietly.

Tori lifts her head quickly turning to look at Jade with wide eyes. Jade laughs quietly at Tori's face expression.

" What? " Jade asks nonchalantly

" What you just sang...What was that you just sang ?! " Tori asks Jade excitedly. Jade sang it again, still looking at Tori confused.

" _Ah ah you're beautiful__  
__Ah ah you're beautiful__  
__Hop on the back of my bike__  
__Let the good the wind blow through your hair__  
__With a ass like that, and a smile so bright__  
__Oh you're killing me, you know it ain't fair__  
__Ride on through the middle of the night__  
__Let moonlight kiss your skin__  
__When you dance like that, your jeans so tight__  
__Oh you're killing me, baby do it again__  
__You're beautiful, and your mind is beautiful_

_And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah__  
__You're beautiful, good lord, you're beautiful__  
__And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah__  
__I like when you run red lights, don't stop till you thrill me, oh how you thrill me__  
__Always in control, how you do it I don't know__  
__But I don't care, take me anywhere,__  
__Cause it's beautiful, ooh you make me feel invincible__  
__And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, ohh yeah__  
__You're beautiful, and your mind is beautiful__  
__And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah__  
__You're beautiful, good lord, you're beautiful__  
__And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me, yeah__  
__Ah ah you're beautiful__  
__Ah ah you're beautiful_ "

" I'm done! " Tori smiles extremely happily. " Thank you, thank you, thank you baby! " She thanks Jade over and over kissing her multiple times. Jade smirks.

" I should help you write songs more often then " Jade laughs in Tori's direction. " But seriously, no problem darling. "

_#Beautiful_


End file.
